Holidays
by Angelbabe
Summary: Max needs to get out of Seattle and she takes Logan with her. They go to Paris, city of love. Chapter 7 (Last chapter I think) now up.
1. The Trip

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting in a while for those who have read my other stories

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting in a while for those who have read my other stories. This story should have the next chapter up tomorrow. R/R if you want. Suggestions always welcome.

Holidays by Angelbabe

"Logan I need to get out of Seattle now." Max said with urgency in her voice.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Why do you think?" Max asked, "Lydecker." She finished.

"Does he know where you are?" Logan asked.

"Not at the moment but I think he knows I work for a parcel delivery service, he's been doing sweeps of places in the area." Max replied as she busied herself collecting up the spare clothes she kept at Logan's place, "Have you got a case I can put these in?"

"Yeah but wait a minute."

"I don't have a minute," was her impatient reply. She waited anyway. The look on Logan's face told her that she had more than a minute. She hoped he had a plan better than her run as fast as you can for as long as possible. She didn't want to leave him behind.

After 5 minutes he finally spoke, it was just about time as Max was about to wear a hole in the carpet from the pacing she had been doing. Pass me the phone was all he said. Max wasn't impressed; it had taken him 5 minutes to think of that. She was even more surprised when he rang Normal.

"Yeah, yellow jaundice, highly contagious, she'll need a month or two off." He lied quickly and convincingly. Whatever was Normal's reply she heard this and him spraying disinfectant all over the place with her sensitive hearing.

"What was that all about?" Max demanded as Logan hung the phone up.

"Just getting you some time off work," he replied. She didn't argue she hadn't thought of that in her run plan. Logan saw this in her face.

"The quicker you go the more likely you are to make mistakes." Logan said.

"That's why I came to you. You know what you're doing," she commented.

"Good, right now I'm booking to plane tickets to as far away as possible." Logan said before he picked up the phone. He dialled a number and waited.

A voice at the other end of the line asked him what he wanted, "When is the next flight out of the country?" Logan enquired.

_Out of the country_ Max thought, she'd never been out of the country before.

"Tomorrow? Where to?" Logan asked, "Fine book two first class tickets in the name of Cale. I'll collect them tomorrow." Max hadn't caught where they were going because she had been too caught up in her thoughts.

Logan put the phone down and turned to face his computer. He went to a site from which he could gain the sector passes he so badly needed.

"Bingo," he said to himself, then to Max he added, "Be back in half an hour." He walked to the door and left. By the time he left Max had come no closer to finding out where they were going but she had managed to pack her case.

"Here," Logan said passing her a sector pass, "We're going to be travelling to the airport overnight.

Max and Logan picked up their bags and walked the short distance to his car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Max asked.

Logan grinned, "Not telling. You'll find out when we get there." Max pouted her lips and for one second Logan was tempted to give in. He stayed strong knowing that she'd like the place they were going even more if she didn't know where they were heading.

Max tried several more times to extract the small but vital piece of information from Logan but repeatedly failed. In the end she resorted to putting the radio on for a bit of noise while Logan concentrated on the roads under the pitch black conditions.

"Thanks for doing this for me anyway," she said.

"No problem. I've been dying to get away for ages and this is the perfect excuse." Logan replied max went silent after this_ He thinks I'm an excuse, great. I hope this works I don't want Lydecker to find out. _Her thoughts finally turned away from the trip and to the reason they were taking it. Logan must have noticed Max's discomfort. "I didn't mean you were an excuse you know." Logan glanced over at Max and seemed to see exactly what she was thinking, "He won't find us you know we'll be able to enjoy ourselves after a couple of days and you really start to believe that he won't find us." Max didn't answer Logan but he could tell his words had calmed her nerves.

Two hours later Max and Logan pulled up outside the airport. The day had started and Max was anxious for them to be on their way. Logan parked his car and they collected their bags.

"Will your car be safe here?" Max asked.

"No," Logan replied and then continued to answer Max's question, "One of my informants is picking it up in a few hours. He'll look after it for me." Max nodded happier with the knowledge they'd be able to get back to Seattle after the trip.

The pair headed off towards the airport; towards the check in desk and most importantly for Max towards another country. 

A/N: Where do you think Max and Logan should go? I have an idea myself but if I get a better idea I may use it (if that's OK I'll credit you for the idea too.")

If you want you can email me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	2. The Journey

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Most people seemed to want them to go to Paris, that was my idea too so that's where they're going. Keep reviewing.

Max looked around the airport. It was huge but didn't appear to be very busy. She tried to imagine people everywhere as there would have been before the pulse. Logan seemed to know where he was going and Max just followed him. She was constantly checking over her shoulder looking for Lydecker's men.

"You won't see them, they don't know where we are," Logan assured Max before heading off to the check in desk. Only an hour later their flight was called. 

"This is ours, come on," Logan told Max.

"Where are we going?" Max asked Logan for the hundredth time since they arrived at the airport.

"Not telling come on," Logan said eager to board the plane so Max would definitely be safe. No matter how many times he told her she was he still didn't believe it, Reluctantly Max followed Logan, normally she would have tried to make him tell her where they were going but there was always a chance that Lydecker would find her. Plus she would probably find out on the plane anyway.

She was right as well. As soon as everyone was seated the flight attendants did their bit where they pointed to all the exits and told them the emergency procedure. This was followed by a speech from the captain telling them to enjoy their flight to Paris. _Paris, Logan's taking me to Paris? Isn't Paris supposed to be romantic? That probably explains the large amount of couples here. They probably think we're a couple. What would Cindy say if she could see me? _"Logan?" Max looked over at Logan who was falling asleep. 

"What?" He replied a little irritated at being woken up, he had after all just drove them all the way to the airport.

"We're going to Paris?" She questioned.

"Yes, and you're going to like it. Now try to get some sleep we've got a long flight ahead of us." Logan replied before drifting off to sleep.

"Night Logan," Max said before drifting off to sleep herself, unintentionally leaning on Logan's shoulder.

Surprisingly Logan was the first to wake up, he was surprised that Max had even managed to sleep but was even more surprised to find her resting on his shoulder. He then discovered the reason why he had woken up, the stewardess was delivering food to the people on the plane and because he slept lightly she had woken him up.

"Would you like anything Sir?" she asked.

"Just a bag of chips thank you," he replied, thinking for the first time how hungry he was.

"What about your wife?" was her next question, this one threw Logan completely then he realised she meant Max who was still asleep on his shoulder.

"Can you leave her the same?" He replied, not showing his surprise.

"Sure and if she wants anything else I'm up front." The stewardess replied before carrying on up the plane.

My wife? Max looks too young to be my wife doesn't she? It probably didn't help that she was sleeping on me I suppose. My wife?

Logan pondered the thought of Max being his wife for a little longer and then he ate his chips. He was careful not to wake Max up though because she obviously hadn't had any sleep in a while. Half an hour before they landed she woke up, she quickly ate her chips and thought about going to get more. Logan stopped her however with the though of the French cuisine they were going to get to eat very shortly.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" Logan asked out of concern for Max.

"Few days. You know I don't need to sleep like everyone else," she replied, "Are we there yet?" Max teased.

"No, but it won't be long." Logan replied fighting the urge to laugh at Max. He was helped by this when the captain came on telling everyone they should put their seatbelts on as they would shortly be landing. Max and Logan obeyed and within 5 minutes they had landed.

"Logan, do you speak French?" Max asked on the way to customs.

"Yeah, quite well as a matter of fact, my aunt used to live in Calais and I spent a few summers with her. Why do you?" Logan replied.

"Not much. We escaped just after our French classes started at Manticore." 

"You'll soon pick it up." Logan said before directing Max over to the customs desk. Surprisingly there was no problem at customs and Max and Logan entered the country with all their baggage, not a single thing got lost.

"Logan where are we staying?" Max asked realising for the first time that hehadn't made any arrangements about accommodation.

"A hotel about a mile away." Logan replied, and with a grin on his face he asked, "Did you think that I had forgotten?" 

Logan flagged over a cab and directed it to the Empire hotel. The hotel itself was huge. It over looked the River Seine and you could easily see the Eiffel Tower from it. Max suggested that they go to a restaurant to eat but Logan said it was too late to eat out and said they should stay in the hotel so they could get an early night. Max attempted to protest but Logan won in the end. Max wanted to try traditional French dishes and she had frogs legs. Logan though it was funny when she said that they tasted like chicken but wasn't so amused when she picked on him saying he mustn't cook his chicken right.

Logan forgave Max and they left the dining room in a good mood, Max seemed to have forgotten about Lydecker. "What are we doing tomorrow?" max asked she was eager to see the rest of Paris.

"Where do you want to go?" Logan asked. Max was about to tell him to decide when they reached their room. They went in and got their bags ready to unpack them. Max went through to the bedroom and threw herself on the big double bed, "This one's mine." She called through to Logan.

"Max we have a problem." Logan replied sounding a little uneasy.

"What?" Max said thinking nothing could spoil her escape effort which was quickly turning into a holiday, problem or not.

"There's only one bed." Logan replied, "I tried to get one with two but they were full. We were lucky to get this room."

Max looked at Logan like she could kill him. "You knew about this before. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want to spoil your fun." Logan replied, "Doesn't matter anyway I'm on the couch as you speak." Don't want to be though. Where did that come from?

"Fine," Max replied, I wouldn't mind if he was sharing though. The couch probably isn't very comfortable. "You can come through here if you like." Max shouted through, not angrily though.

Logan stuck his head round the door his blue eyes looked confused, "Sure?" he asked wondering what had changed Max's mind.

"Yeah, besides I probably won't sleep much," Max replied, "I slept on the plane didn't I?" Logan nodded seeing the logical side of Max's argument. He dumped some of his stuff on the bed and carried on putting it away. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/ emails. My address is [_Clairestee@aol.com_][1] if you want to email me again. All suggestions are welcome. Thanks.

A/N 2: The next chapter should be up by Tuesday night.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	3. The Hotel Room

A/N: I am very sorry that this took so long for me to get this chapter out but I have been busy

A/N: I am very sorry that this took so long for me to get this chapter out but I have been busy. I should have the next chapter out pretty soon because we break off from school tomorrow (Wednesday) after then it could be a chapter a day.

Max and Logan finished putting all their things away and they started to get ready for bed.

"I'm going in the bathroom first," Max shouted through to Logan.

"No you're not, I am," Logan replied scrambling over furniture to get to the door first. Of course Max beat him to it and he was forced to sit back down and watch more TV. Logan was trying to concentrate on the program which thankfully he understood but as soon as the shower started running his mind began to wander. The first place it reached was the plane and the man who had passed Max off as his wife, the next thingwas Cindy who always insisted that Max and Logan were together and would probably double her efforts after this short trip. Then his mind wandered to were he didn't want it to Max in the shower, Max in the shower with him. The water stopped and with it Logan's thoughts. Logan heard the door click and Max walked out.

"There you go I tried to be as quick as I could." She joked. Logan gathered his things together and headed off to the bathroom leaving Max behind. Max was left to her thoughts but she chose to ignore the nagging in the back of her head about Logan. After a minute the nagging became so loud that Max couldn't ignore it. She thought of how easily he had travelled half way around the world to keep her safe, she thought how they had ended up in Paris. Original Cindy wasn't going to let this drop for a long time, the city of lovers and Max and Logan were there together. It was just a coincidence though, Logan had booked places on the first flight out of the country, and she had heard him. Or had she? Max remembered how she hadn't heard all of the conversation. Did Logan bring her here on purpose? The thought was quickly dispersed from her mind as the bathroom door clicked open and Logan came out. He was only wearing a pair of old tracksuit bottoms and Max couldn't help but look at his muscular chest.

Logan didn't notice Max looking at him as he was too busy worrying about the situation with the beds. He didn't believe Max when she said she didn't mind and he was sure that he was going to cause her to have even less sleep than she needed. He decided that he couldn't do anything to change it and decided to make coffee for him and Max.

Max slowly sipped the coffee that Logan had brought her, she wanted to break the silence between them because it was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Logan?" Max asked to get his attention.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What are we doing tomorrow." She asked, genuinely curious. She figured Logan would have everything planned like he had with everything else.

"I don't know, we will probably do the sight seeing thing for the next couple of days. I hear that Paris has some excellent shops." Max glared at Logan for just suggesting that they go shopping, "Of course we won't be going anywhere near them, this trip has cost me enough already." Max's glare turned into a look of guilt.

On seeing Max's look Logan said, "Since when have I ever cared about how much things cost? Besides everyone's been telling me that I need a holiday." He added silently "You're worth it anyway."

"I suppose you're right, I'm feeling a bit tired after the flight so I'm gonna go to bed, try not to wake me up when you join me." Logan winced at this last statement but nodded anyway. Then he watched Max stand up and spill the now cold cup of coffee all over her cotton nightshirt.

"Shit," she said. Logan was already on his feet, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I've trashed this nightshirt," Logan rolled his eyes at Max's statement.

"You can borrow one of my shirts for now if you want, just help yourself." Logan offered.

"Thanks," Max said before disappearing into the bedroom to get changed for bed again.

Max didn't expect to fall asleep, especially after the amount she slept on the flight but within 5 minutes she was asleep. Logan came through a quarter of an hour afterwards to find Max fast asleep in his shirt. Quietly he slipped into bed but he didn't fall asleep as easily as Max. he spent 5 minutes trying to resist putting his arms round the raven haired beauty next to him. He couldn't believe how much being on holiday with Max was affecting him, he always felt this way about her but the city of love seemed to be making the feelings worse. Logan eventually resisted his feelings and drifted off to sleep


	4. The City

Max turned to look at the clock beside her

Max turned to look at the clock beside her. The red digital display told her it was half past seven. She had been asleep a lot longer than she expected. Max rolled over, this time to look at Logan and found his side of the bed empty. Max glanced around the bedroom to find him but she saw no sign of him. Slowly Max stood up and went looking for Logan. Max found him quick enough because he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them.

"Morning sleepy-head." Logan greeted Max.

"Morning," she mumbled back, "What's cooking?"

"French toast," Logan replied as though it was obvious.

Max didn't care about his tone of voice and as soon as the toast was ready she began to eat it.

"I've decided on what we can do today," Logan told Max and he continued after she threw him a questioning look, "We can do the whole tourist thing. I haven't been to Paris since I was little and I want to see how it has changed. We can go to the Eiffel tower, the Louvre and the Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Great, just as long as we stay away from the shops." Max replied, looking forward to the day because she too had wanted to 'Do the tourist thing' Max's next thought was "What should I wear?"

An hour later after Max had tried on every outfit she had brought with her and decided the one she tried on first, a simple jumper and a pair of jeans, Logan went to get changed.

"Max can I ask you something?" Logan shouted through the door.

"Sure," Max replied wondering what it could be.

"Since when do you worry about what you are wearing?"

Max chose not to answer and instead replied with a question, "Since when do you get shaved?"

Logan stuck his head round the door with a smirk on his face, "Since I have to share my room with a woman who is determined to find the perfect outfit to wear."

Surprisingly Max couldn't think of a comeback and Logan went back to getting changed. When he emerged 2 minutes later he was wearing a dark shirt and a casual pair of trousers, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Max answered and she followed Logan out of the room.

"Where first?" Logan asked.

"Where's closest?"

"Eiffel Tower," Logan said studying a guidebook Max didn't remember him buying.

"Lead the way." Max said motioning for him to lead.

Max stood at the foot of the tower while Logan took pictures.

"Your turn now," she said grabbing the camera off him after posing for half a dozen photos. Logan did the same then asked Max "Where now?"

Max smiled mischievously, "Up." Was all she said before grabbing Logan and pulling him towards the tower.

"Max, I don't like heights." Logan reminded her feeling queasy at the thought of going up the tower.

"I know that, you told me before but you can't come here and not go up." Max argued.

"Yes you can," Logan argued pointlessly knowing that Max was going to win in the end.

She did as well. The pair stood at the top of the tower, Max was admiring the amazing view panning out in every direction and Logan was easing towards the way down and trying not to be sick.

"Max can we go now?" Logan asked.

"Sure, baby," she replied laughing at Logan's fear.

When they both had both feet firmly on the ground the pair headed towards the Louvre. The impressive collection of art housed there amazed both Max and Logan as they walked round. 

"Logan, can we go and join one of those tours?" Max asked.

"Sure, there's one starting in a couple of minutes," Logan said. Max and Logan linked arms with each other without knowing it and headed towards the start of the tour.

Half an hour the tour was well underway when Logan felt Max tense up.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing Max's pale colour.

"Those 2 men over there are from Manticore." She replied shakily.

Logan also tensed, "Sure?" Max nodded and the pair left the tour. Max stole a last glance at the men who didn't look as though they had noticed before leaving with Logan.

A/N:Thanks for reading leave a review or E-mail me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1] if you have any suggestions or comments.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	5. Followed

Max and Logan got out of the gallery without looking too obvious and they headed towards the car which Logan had hired earlier

Max and Logan got out of the gallery without looking too obvious and they headed towards the car which Logan had hired earlier that day. The first thing Logan noticed when he got in the car was how much Max was shaking. 

After they were back on the road Logan tried to comfort Max by pointing out that they might not be after her. She shook her head and said that couldn't be the case but she was grateful that Logan had pointed that out.

He continued by adding, "Anyway if they had been after you they would have carried on following us. Right?"

Max said, "I suppose you're right," Max glanced behind the car to check they weren't being followed and saw that a black car was behind them. "Logan, how long has that car been behind us?"

"A couple of blocks," he answered. Max didn't say anything so Logan continued, "Do you want me to try to lose them or should we just go back to the hotel?"

Max almost answered hotel but thought better, "Go to a different hotel," she made to continue but Logan realised and finished for her, "So if they are from Manticore they don't know where we're staying." Max nodded and Logan headed uptown towards the Ritz. The black car followed them.

Max was getting nervous and was trying not to let Logan know. He had noticed but didn't say anything because Max wouldn't want him to think that he thought she was weak, he didn't think she was weak at all though because she was handling the whole thing well. 

Logan parked the car outside of the Ritz and walked around to the other side of the car to let Max out. He opened her door and offered her his arm which she gladly took. They walked towards the entrance and the doors were opened for them by the doorman. The black car that had been following them had parked across the road. No one had moved inside the car and they were waiting for the couple to come out of the Ritz. An hour later night had fallen and they were disappointed when no one had emerged. They decided they had booked a hotel room and vowed to return in the morning. Max and Logan hadn't booked a room they had just made out like they had one and had gone up the stairs towards the fire escape.

They were watching the car from the roof. After an hour Logan had had enough and went to book them a room. Max stopped him just in time by telling him of their departure.

The pair climbed down the fire escape and got in the car. Five minutes later when they had decided that they had definitely gone Logan pulled the car out of its parking space and headed back to the hotel they were really staying at.

While in the car Max thought of how lucky she had been that they had gone and how scared she had been when she thought they were going to find her. She also remembered how Logan had just sat there holding her hand the whole time. He had managed to stop her from doing something stupid, few people could do that. If it had been up to her she would have gone and took them on straight away and made a run for it afterwards. She wouldn't have gotten this far without doing something which would have put her life in more danger. 

Max and Logan managed to get to their hotel in half an hour because there was little traffic in the French capital, they spent the whole journey in a comfortable silence.

Leave a review or email me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1] The next chapter should be out pretty soon but I've got to write it first.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	6. Back at the hotel

Max and Logan returned to the hotel room in the now familiar silence

Max and Logan returned to the hotel room in the now familiar silence. Logan had his arm draped around Max, neither of them noticed or cared. The first thing Max did when they returned was slip into Logan's shirt and head for bed. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Logan headed to the kitchen to make cocoa, he figured Max wouldn't be able to get to sleep straight away. 

He was right, she was sitting up in the bed staring into space. He couldn't believe how badly the trip had gone, he had meant to make Max feel better not worse yet as she sat on the bed her beautiful face showed signs of worry and fear. Things Logan did not usually associate with Max.

Max sat on the bed the events of the last 24 hours running through her head. She had felt safe, she had let her guard down, and she had nearly been caught. Her thoughts were broken as she sensed a presence in the room. She tensed up ready to fight whoever it was. _Logan _Max realised who had invaded her thoughts and relaxed.

"Hey," Logan said, the first word in over an hour, "I've brought you some cocoa."

"Thanks," She replied taking the warm drink off him, "About tonight."

"Don't say anything it wasn't your fault," Logan said feeling that Max was about to blame it all on herself.

"It was my fault Logan, my fault those guys were after us, no me, my fault that our holidays are ruined and it was probably my fault those guys followed us here." Max replied not looking at Logan.

"That was no ones fault and our holiday isn't ruined we were going back to America in two days anyway but….." he trailed off, he had obviously had an idea. He stored it in his head and cupped Max's chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You cannot blame yourself for what has happened here, it isn't your fault that those men got on that plane and followed us, you didn't ask for it and you don't deserve it."

Max tried to shake Logan's touch away but she couldn't, looking right into his deep blue eyes she said, "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

Logan didn't say anything for a couple of seconds but then he whispered his reply "Trusted me." Max wanted to protest against Logan's words, but it was true she did trust him. She leaned forward and covered the small remaining distance between them and kissed Logan. It was a short kiss and it was over before either of them really realised what had happened. Max leaned over and whispered in Logan's ear, "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked not breaking the moment.

"Trusting me and letting me trust you." She replied quietly.

Logan didn't reply he just kissed Max. This time it was a passionate but gentle kiss which Logan ended. He laid down on the bed and Max followed him leaning her hear against his chest. He stroked her black hair gently with his fingers. 

"I love you Max." he whispered kissing her hair.

"I love you too Logan," She replied. 

They were the last words spoken before the couple drifted into sleep.

I know that it's another short chapter but I have been really busy the next one should be out soon. Until then leave a review or email me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	7. Going Home?

A/N:

A/N: I know it took me ages to get this out but I couldn't get it right. I still don't think it is right. Last chapter (I think).

Max was the first to wake the next morning. Logan was still holding her and she just laid there thinking. What could they do next? Surely they couldn't stay in Paris, they had found her. They couldn't go back to Seattle either. They were still looking for them there. Where could they go?

Before Max had time to answer her own question Logan stirred and woke up. "Morning," He whispered to the raven haired beauty laying on his chest.

Max replied, "Morning." Neither spoke for a couple of minutes, both were thinking about the kisses they had shared last night.

Logan was the first to speak, "Come on we have to pack our bags." It was simple enough, they were leaving. But where were they going? "We can't stay round here any more with those goons following us." _I knew that already but were can we go they're following us anywhere?_

Max finally decided to ask, "Logan were are we going? They will follow us in Seattle, remember, that's why we left."

"I know that but we're not going to Seattle." His tone told Max that she couldn't know where they were going.

Two hours later Max and Logan were at the airport in Paris. They had checked in and were preparing to board the plane. Out of the corner of his eye Logan spotted one of the men who had followed them last night. He had not seen them and Max hadn't seen him. He wanted to tell her but she might panic, instead he took her over to the café. If they boarded the plane at the last minute they wouldn't be able to follow them. "Logan they're calling our plane." Max said.

"I know but we've got a couple of minutes, finish your food." Logan replied trying to spot the man from Manticore with little luck.

The tannoy crackled, "Last call for flight B17729."

"Come on then we'd better go." Logan said, he would tell Max why they waited on the plane. Logan spotted the man from Manticore as he stepped onto the plane. He was too far away to make it for the plane and boarding was closed. They had got away with it.

On the plane Logan explained everything to Max. She wasn't angry that Logan hadn't told her but she couldn't help but wonder if they would be waiting when they got back to America, if that was were they were going.

It was and Max and Logan were stood in the airport waiting for their bags when Max asked, "Where now?"

"Home." Logan replied. The answer shocked Max.

"How can we go home? The place was crawling with soldiers when we left." 

"When we left, not anymore. Bling replied to my email on the plane, all the soldiers had been removed just after we left." 

"When they saw us." Max said. Logan just nodded.

In the car Max and Logan sat in silence. Before long they had returned to Seattle, "You coming round to mine or going home?"

"Home. Better check in with Cindy." Max replied. Pulling up outside Max's apartment block Logan looked over at her. She looked exhausted.

"Do you want me to help you to bring your bags up?" Logan asked. Max shook her head. He got out of the car anyway and went to help her. She had already got all her bags though. He kissed her on the cheek. She turned and kissed him. The kiss was brief and Max started to head into her apartment.

"Max," Logan shouted, she turned to look at him, "At least we'll always have Paris." She nodded and smiled before heading back into her apartment.

What do you think? I was thinking about Max and Logan moving in together but I decide against it. Look out for something new soon. E-mail me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1] or leave a review.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



End file.
